moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Angrathar, the Wrathgate
Angrathar the Wrathgate is a barred entrance to Icecrown Citadel and is located in the northwest area of Dragonblight. During the height of the Northrend Excursion Angrathar was under siege by both the Grand Alliance and Horde forces. Having established the bases of Fordragon Hold for the Alliance and the Kor'Kron Vanguard for the Horde, their forces intended to storm into the Citadel. The Wrath Gate was crafted to look like the helm of domination worn by the Lich King and is made of Saronite, a toxic metal known as the "Black Blood of Yogg-Saron" by the Tuskarr. The Alliance, Battle for Angrathar The All iance forces present were being commanded by Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. He lead the charge into the mindless Scourge while soldiers under his command fought the waves of Undead back towards the entrance to Icecrown Citadel. After the initial push, victory seemed possible. The gates opened to reveal Scourged Vrykul entering the battle. With a rally cry from the Highlord, sounds of Horde war-horns sounded in the Court of Skulls. The Horde came to join the battle with the Alliance against the Scourge. The Horde, Battle for Angrathar The Horde forces present were being commanded by Dranosh Saurfang. Upon seeing the Alliance engaged in battle with the Scourge, he called for his Kor'Kron Vanguard to join in the conflict. The tide of the battle changed as the Horde lent their soldiers to the fight. In a short time the gates opened once more and the Lich King himself stepped out, Frostmourne in hand. Warlord Saurfang charged at Arthas, but was struck down - his soul captured by the runeblade. The Forsaken During a heated dialog between Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and The Lich King, a large green gaseous explosion occurred behind the Alliance and Horde positions as screams of death and pain were heard. Echoing laughter emerged from the heights above the position of the conflict as Grand Apothecary Putress along with Blight Spreaders, Plaguebringers, and Apothecaries came into view. Grand Apothecary Putress ordered the Plaguebringers to fire upon the Court of Skulls, where both Horde and Alliance forces faced off with the Lich King. The resulting detonations of the Forsaken Plague killed members of both factions without abandon, including Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. The Lich King was also injured during this attack, but was able to escape to the confines of Icecrown Citadel. Aftermath The Red Dragonflight arrived too late to affect the tide of battle, but they clenased the area of the Court of Skulls from the New Plague. At this time was Bolvar Fordragon warped and changed by the dragonfire. Later it became known that both corpses of Saurfang and Fordragon were gathered by the Scourge and taken into Icecrown Citadel. Outraged by the attack, both Alliance and Horde forces converged to lay siege to the Forsaken, in what came to be known as the Battle for the Undercity. Though not all of the Forsaken forces were involved in the conflict, the following distrust or outright hatred for them still lingers to this day. Category:Events Category:Places Category:Northrend Locations Category:Battles Category:War against the Lich King Category:Dragonblight Locations